eastenderstvfandomcom-20200213-history
Bianca Jackson
A Quick Overview Fiery Bianca doesn't mince her words. Woe betide you if you get on the wrong side of her. Fast Fact File First Appearence: 16th November 1993 Marital Status: Married (Married name is Bianca Butcher Address: 31 Albert Square Occupation: Cafe Worker Most likely to say 'Rickaaaaaay'. Family Mother: Carol Jackson Father: David Wicks Son: Liam Butcher Daughter: Tiffany Dean Son: Morgan Jackson-King Step-Daughter: Whitney Dean Half-Brother: Robbie Jackson Half-Sister: Sonia Fowler Half-Brother: Billie Jackson First Cousin once (Removed): Lucy Beale First Cousin once (Removed): Peter Beale First Cousin once (Removed): Bobby Beale Half-Uncle: Ian Beale Cousin: Amy Mitchell Cousin: Abi Branning Cousin: Lauren Branning Cousin: Bradley Branning Grandmother: Pat Evans Grandmother: Reenie Branning Grandfather: Jim Branning Step-Grandmother: Dot Branning Uncle: Maz Branning Aunt: Suzi Branning Uncle: Jack Branning Aunt: Tanya Branning Aunt: April Branning Step-Father: Alan Jackson Relationships Ricky Butcher Bianca married Ricky and the couple had a son, Liam. The pair split after Bianca had an affair with Carol's boyfriend, Dan. They've since resolved their differences and are firmly back together. Tony King Tony had a spell inside but Bianca stuck by him. After he was released, she found out he had been sleeping with Whitney. David Wicks Bianca tried to seduce David, unaware that he was in fact her father. Lenny Wallace Their one-night stand was not a happy experience. It nearly broke up her relationship with Ricky and prompted a pregnancy scare. Nathan Dean Former partner (deceased) Dan Sullivan Dan was an old flame of Bianca's, who started going out with her mum. That didn't stop Bianca rekindling their passion. Character Profile Revered for her big mouth, her quick temper and her ‘unique’ sense of style, Bianca Jackson is Walford’s original girl next door. Never one to mince her words, you always know exactly where you stand with Bianca and woe betide you if you manage to get on the wrong side of her. Underneath her strong and fiery exterior, those who get close to her encounter a soft and vulnerable person who is loyal to the end. Like many of The Square’s residents, Bianca has had her fair share of problems, including having her kids taken into care, discovering that Ricky is Tiffany’s father and finding out that Tony had been abusing Whitney. But Bianca knows that trouble is part of life’s equation. She’s a true proponent of the maxim that a life without drama isn’t worth living, and for that we are very, very grateful. About Patsy Palmer Patsy enjoys dancing and has produced her own video to encourage people to dance themselves fit! In her spare time Patsy likes walking her dogs on the beach. She enjoys painting, working mostly in acrylics. Star sign: Gemini Eye colour: Green Height: 1.7 First appearance: 16.11.1993 Like a number of other East Enders, Patsy starred in Grange Hill as a child. She also appeared in an advert for spot cream! Another early role for Patsy was in a West End production of Joseph and his Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat. In the years since we last saw her in Walford she's appeared in the TV seriesMcCready and Daughter and Do or Die. She's toured with the one-woman musical Tell Me On A Sunday and took the lead role in Steppin Out. She also performed in the play We Happy Few at the Gielgud Theatre. In 2005 Patsy took part in Strictly Come Dancing, raising money for Children in Need. Category:Present Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wives Category:Married Characters Category:Mothers